


晚风吻尽荷花叶，任我醉倒在池边。

by T1213121



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, Wedding Night
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 华生婚礼的那个晚上，他在花园里找到了微醺的福尔摩斯。





	晚风吻尽荷花叶，任我醉倒在池边。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于五月天的《拥抱》。  
最开始写的时候，脑内只有一个景象，微醺的福尔摩斯一个人倒在漂亮的花园里，攀附着花坛的边沿，抽着他的卷烟。月光洒在他浅灰色的眼睛里，在眼角缀着，像是晶莹的泪光。  
真可惜我不会画画。

福尔摩斯终于愿意收下华生的结婚请帖，答应出席他的婚礼。华生还没胆大到请一向桀骜不羁蔑视社交的他来当伴郎，只邀他一直待到晚上宴会开始，作为嘉宾向到场的其他旧友们至以祝词。  
令他意外的是，福尔摩斯的祝词格外完美，和每一位与新郎相伴多年、受过良好教学的旧友一样，完美的祝词，台下所有听众（包括华生夫人）都不由得为此动容。福尔摩斯甚至还提前打了草稿，就放在侧兜里：也许他认为不拿出来就没人会知道。可华生总是知道的。知道他誊抄了许多次，知道他特地选用了漂亮的纸张。  
祝词之后的晚宴一如既往，华生和他的新夫人把寒暄照单接下，端着葡萄酒杯探讨着上一个孩子或是下一个孩子的无聊问题。等人群散去，华生下意识地找寻着他的挚友。宴会熙攘的人流中独独缺了福尔摩斯一个。  
和夫人暂且说了一声，华生轻手轻脚离开会场。是他邀请福尔摩斯来到这里，他不希望福尔摩斯孤身一人离去：即使最终福尔摩斯也要一个人离开的。他和他的夫人会站在门口，目送福尔摩斯登上出租马车，回到贝克街二二一乙，回到他们居住多年的贝克街二二一乙，孤身一人。  
玛丽之后，华生一直认为自己不会再结婚：他也是这般告诉福尔摩斯的。于是，等这位华生夫人几月前出现时，如坠爱河的华生总觉得心底有抹不去的愧疚。以至于福尔摩斯强烈地认为婚姻让他背叛的时候，华生只得随意狡辩几句，把话题故意引到别的地方。  
他望着远方黑夜里浅浅的烟雾，寻到宴会场地前的小花园。  
皎洁的月光倾泻而下，把修剪得当的灌木丛投成人造湖中一片影影绰绰，与旁侧盛开正艳的睡莲相得益彰。蓝灰色的烟雾随风飘散，笼着福尔摩斯修长的身形，造出一番仙境般的不真实感。他依旧穿着那身新定制的黑色燕尾服，坐在池边的石造台上，抽着他平日里最爱的波斯烟草卷成的细烟。唯独胸口的白花似是被烟熏的，比晨起时蔫了不少，卷起的边缘泛着近乎黑色的昏黄，用枯枝败叶形容也绝非夸张。  
纵然华生只发出最低限度的轻微声响，却还是逃不过福尔摩斯的注意。顺着投来的目光，华生挥挥手，不知为何，忽得感到有些尴尬。酒精模糊了理智与情感的界限，骚动的心脏莫名其妙地跳了起来，仿佛它本该如此。华生第一次看到这样的福尔摩斯，几乎遏制不住想要上前亲吻那双薄唇，想要仅此一次，在幻境中找寻内心的真相。  
“屋里有人和我说没看到你，我想着出来看看。”华生的声音里夹杂着编造得颤抖。  
福尔摩斯笑笑，一副快被烟草呛到的模样：“你骗不了我的。”  
“是吗。”华生在福尔摩斯旁边坐下，如他们很早很早以前第一次相遇那样，再一次审视着他的旧友，“我以为你很好骗。”  
“说我‘能看穿世上一切’的，不也是你。那些小说我都读过，都充斥着你个人主观臆断的浪漫色彩。”  
“但他们确实存在，我不能随便改变。”  
“存在什么？”福尔摩斯突然转头来看着他。卷烟尽头的点点火光映亮福尔摩斯苍白的脸，如鹰般浅灰色的瞳孔边缘被照得亮晶晶的，好似干涸泪珠缀在眼角。  
在华生眼中，福尔摩斯从来都是一位坚毅的绅士。但此刻，他却与平日截然不同，让华生违背本性，甚至用美丽去形容当下的福尔摩斯。脆弱的、宛若梦境的美丽，随时随地都会破碎的美丽。华生失了神，半刻才回，话还说得断断续续：“浪漫……色彩。”他顿顿，又把话题抛给福尔摩斯，“你说的。”  
“哦，是的，当然，我说的。”福尔摩斯笑着。他似乎醉了，笑的次数也比白日里多些，呼吸里混杂着酒液与烟草的味道，是连古龙水都遮盖不住的浓烈，闻起来和合格的绅士相去甚远。华生不由得埋怨起端给福尔摩斯葡萄酒的侍者，但他也依稀记得，福尔摩斯从没在他面前喝醉过哪怕一次。就像地位不对等的哥特小说男女主：同居多年，故事里从来只有他喝醉时胡乱发脾气，没有福尔摩斯烂醉如泥的桥段。“那你同意吗。”福尔摩斯细长洁白的手指挤压着烟卷，带着他独有的紧张和焦虑，“浪漫色彩。”  
华生耸耸肩，理所应当地回答：“我不同意的话，我不会写出来他们的，你知道，那些浪漫色彩。”  
避重就轻。  
“不用和我装傻。”福尔摩斯敲掉烟灰，目光落在遥远的灌木丛里，更像是躲开华生质问的眼神，“你很清楚我在问什么。”他们习惯了太久的不说不问，就好像把所有东西关起来，那些东西就会在经年累月的禁闭下消失——不可能的。  
“我……”华生迟疑了，但很快，他又长吸一口气，点点头，“没有那种浪漫色彩。”华生的心脏跳得很快，说谎时他的心率总会上升，还会出汗。福尔摩斯一定能看出来。然而，新婚夜绝不是一个和旧友探讨“我们之间究竟是友情还是爱情”的好时机。  
因为那什么都不会改变。  
就像他们默许对方走向另一个世界，离自己越来越远，直到触碰不到、消失不见。  
突如其来的寂静在夜晚如伊甸园般的花间把一切染上奇妙的紫色，像是嫉妒的毒药，也像是伪装的外衣。没人会一层层剥开洋葱，正如没人会在清楚结局的情况下问出不定项的问题。福尔摩斯猛地吸了一口烟，强烈的烟草香顺着肺叶透到五脏六腑，徐徐呼出时已只剩了浅淡的雾气。“是我不该问。” 他说，“新婚快乐。”  
“其实你——”  
其实什么呢？华生最后还是闭上了嘴。即使福尔摩斯看起来再落寞、再孤独，他终究是福尔摩斯：在海滨杂志的杂志上，福尔摩斯本来就该是这样的，孤身一人、了无牵挂，就连华生都该是他生命中的过客。  
如果是这样该多好。  
华生恨自己狠不下心放手，恨自己总是听了福尔摩斯的话就回心转意，恨自己一直在给福尔摩斯希望，即使他们都很清楚，有些事情只剩绝望。  
银白色的月光洒在脸上，衬得福尔摩斯本就白皙的脸颊更为苍白，病态得可怖。可映在华生眼里，那却是世间最美的画作，连卢浮宫珍藏的蒙娜丽莎都不能与之相比。如果这是一夜的梦境，华生心想，那就让我吻吻他吧。让我吻吻他，抱抱他，像是亲吻圣人那般亲吻他的额头，在美丽的梦境中结束一切。即使夫人会斥责我的不忠，那又如何呢——我不过是想为这场相遇画上一个漂亮的句点。  
还没等华生凑到福尔摩斯身旁，他的手就突然被勾住了。福尔摩斯冰冷的体温落在华生身上，却炽热得仿佛煤炉上熊熊燃烧的烈焰。疼痛与依恋同时攀上他的大脑，华生不想松手，可这番炽烈忽得唤醒了他的理智，他不能再进一步，他绝不能。  
“你还会回贝克街吗。”福尔摩斯问，“自此以后。”  
他们曾经亲昵地挽着手在街边散步，曾经因委托人的一点细节相视而笑，曾经在每个下雨的夜里忍受对方的暴躁脾气。可在如此静谧的夜里，连牵手都成了禁忌。因为没有人会问出最重要的问题，更没有人会回答那个问题。  
没有人能回答那个问题。  
伦敦的无数人怀疑他们，一直住在同一屋檐下的一对同性挚友，彼此依靠着铸就出海滨杂志上的辉煌。所有望远镜都想探进贝克街——心怀鬼胎之人巴不得借着同性恋的罪名把福尔摩斯拉进监狱，世上就再无能阻挠他们为非作歹的大侦探。  
之后，华生结婚了。  
所有质疑声戛然而止，试图探进二二一乙的望远镜也停在门前。玛丽·莫斯坦是个漂亮女人，华生也确实爱她，会对她有性的欲求。可当回到贝克街时，他总无法确定对福尔摩斯的感情。  
他并不渴求福尔摩斯的身体，但他又是那般深沉的爱着福尔摩斯，恍如大海之于鱼儿、天空之于飞鸟、耶稣之于基督徒。那是一种无条件的爱。华生并不祈求福尔摩斯回报他：当你爱天上的星星时，会奢求星星爱你吗？没有回复的爱情可以随时停止，但福尔摩斯却同样爱他，以同样虔诚的方式爱他。这让他们就像是爱上自己的皮肤血肉那般爱着对方，无论经历多少，总是难以割舍这一份情怀。  
若他们当真是那些鱼儿飞鸟、天使恶魔，或许他们就能大大方方地表明这场纯洁的爱情，在欢愉中度过美妙生活。但他们终究是人，是逃脱不出庸俗世间的人，  
他别过眼，晚风轻拂脸颊，像是摸不到的拥抱。  
没有第二种选择的，一直都没有第二种选择。他们怎么能呢。  
“是的，福尔摩斯。”华生小声地说，就好似情侣间的耳鬓厮磨，轻柔地、温暖地落在福尔摩斯的耳中，“我还会回贝克街，直到你决定离开那里，我才会和你一起与二二一乙告别。”  
语毕，华生起身离开，一路向前，没有回头，大步流星地走出这番美梦。  
福尔摩斯望着华生的背影，又燃起一根卷烟。  
他突然觉得，自己是全伦敦最好骗的人。


End file.
